


Karen Starts Smoking

by orphan_account



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being bored with her life. Karen decides to start smoking.





	

One day Karen was at the store. She was buying food for her family, as usual. Her life was becoming increasing boring. Pete was never around, which meant not much sex.

Karen wanted to have fun. She was feeling less sexy, and more older each day. It was really sad. At she picked in the last thing on her list, and made her way to the check out, she saw it.

She saw lots of pack of cigarettes. She had always wondered what it was like. Her mother had smoked when Karen was a child. Now Karen wanted to smoke. She knew they were dangerous. But she wanted to try something new.

"Would that be all ma'am"? A voice woken her from her thoughts. 'It was now or never', Karen thought.

Karen shook her head. "I would also like a pack of cigarettes and a lighter."

 

TBC


End file.
